1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to an apparatus and method for providing local time information and, in particular, to a mobile telephone which is capable of calculating and displaying the local time for a plurality of cities in the world, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the industrial society has raised demands for mobile communication equipment such as mobile telephones. The mobile telephone has overcome the mobility limitation of the wired telephone, thereby contributing to the convenience of the users. Typically, mobile telephones have a clock function for displaying the regional time.
A user of a mobile telephone may occasionally want to know the local time of a certain city in a particular country. Conventionally, in order to determine this local time, the user would have to manually calculate the time difference between the user's present location and the desired city by using a world time table, which is a burdensome task. Therefore, there has been a demand for a mobile telephone which is capable of automatically calculating and displaying the local time of a desired city.